


Teach Me

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Severus Snape, HP Kinkuary 2021, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Legilimency Sex (Harry Potter), M/M, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Pining, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Severus couldn't have known just how dangerous entering Harry's mind could be...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146200
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinkuary 2021**  
>  Prompt: Legilimency
> 
> ** *All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling* **

“I hope efforts have improved since our last lesson, Potter,” spat Severus.

Harry shot him a venomous glare. “Maybe if you actually taught me how instead of just raping my mind again and again,” Harry snarled.

“Don’t you _dare_ speak to me in such a manner!” Severus growled, teeth bared as he took a step forward, quickly stepping back. 

He refused to let the boy rile him. Severus sucked in a deep breath, though it did nothing to calm him. Harry’s presence always left him uneasy, furious, and above all, insurmountably frustrated. They’d been at it for weeks with little to no progress. Severus had pleaded with Dumbledore to take over Harry’s Occlumency lessons, but the man refused. So here they were. 

“You need to focus. Have you been listening to a single word I’ve said? Push back. Force me out. Or I will only push harder.”

“You think I’m not?! You think I want you inside me?”

Severus’ breath hitched, eyes flashing. He raised his wand. “Enough! Let us begin... _Legilimens!”_

Harry crumpled to the ground as Severus slithered deep into Harry’s mind. He could sense the fury and the fear vibrate through his very bones.

“Push! Cast me out!” he snarled. Severus could hear a distant shout, which could only have been Harry’s retort, but soon became entranced by what he had found in the deepest darkest corner of Harry’s mind...

> Severus had taken that step forward, grasping Harry by the front of his robes. Harry let out a small gasp...or was it...a moan?
> 
> “You will learn your place,” he snarled, grasping Harry’s chin in his free hand. Expecting to meet eyes laced with loathing and hands shoving against his chest, he found neither. Not even fear-filled those sparkling green eyes as Severus leaned forward, claiming Harry’s lips with his own.
> 
> Harry did not move, neither to accept him nor push him away. When Severus pulled back, Harry’s eyes had darkened slightly. He grasped Severus’ wrist, still clutching Harry’s robes.
> 
> “Teach me,” Harry breathed.
> 
> Severus’ resolve broke. He claimed Harry’s mouth with his own, lacing his fingers into his hair. Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist, gently clinging to the back of Severus’ robes. Harry’s mouth opened for him, their tongues intertwined.
> 
> Without Harry turned from Severus, pressing his chest flat against his desk, frantically pulling up his robes to expose his ass, smooth and taught in his snug trousers.
> 
> “Please,” Harry whimpered with urgency.
> 
> Severus did not touch him. “What is it that you want?”
> 
> “You know what I want!” he snarled.
> 
> The flare of Harry’s anger lit a fire in Severus’ groin. Insolent Potter. Not pleading. Not begging. Demanding. To beg left the power to Severus. An order...well. Who was Severus to deny what is explicitly requested?
> 
> "Teach you, indeed," he smirked.
> 
> One hand palmed Harry’s left cheek as the other reached around to unzip his fly. Harry gasped as a finger grazed his hard shaft through the fabric of his pants.
> 
> “My, my, Potter,” he whispered into Harry’s ear. “Ten points from Gryffindor for such lewd behavior in the presence of a teacher.”
> 
> Harry glared at him before throwing his head back with a moan as the long slender fingers slipped into his waistband, taking Harry’s cock in hand. Severus stroked him slowly as Harry gasped and shuddered under his touch.
> 
> “More,” Harry gasped. “I want you to—” He cried out as Severus released him, yanking down Harry’s pants and trousers in one fluid motion.
> 
> “This...this is what you want.” Severus cast the nonverbal spells in preparation for what would come. And they would come. Severus pressed a slick finger against Harry’s puckered hole, dragging slow circles around its entrance. 
> 
> “Fuck...just do it already!”
> 
> “So impatient,” purred Severus. He couldn’t help but smile wickedly. He slid a single finger inside, and Harry tightened around it. “Relax, now.” He slid in a second. “You’re so deliciously tight, Potter.” Harry bit back another moan as Severus slid in a third, thrusting in and out. Harry’s cries grew louder, and Severus relished the sound, echoing throughout the room.
> 
> “Fuck me, Professor,” Harry whined, turning his head to lock eyes with Severus as he continued to thrust his fingers deep inside him. “I want you inside me. Now.”
> 
> Severus pulled his fingers from Harry’s hole as he tore off his robes. Severus unzipped his trousers and freed his own throbbing erection, taking himself in hand, coating himself with his slick fingers. He pressed the tip of his cock against Harry’s entrance and—

Releasing Harry’s mind, Severus nearly collapsed. Grasping the edge of the desk, panting, he managed to expel one final fit of rage before exhaustion would consume him. 

“Out! Get out! Out of my sight! Now!”

Harry’s face was stark white. He clambered to his feet, stumbling as he ran toward the door. Severus slid to the floor, his heart beating furiously as he slowed his breathing. How is it that Potter would think to...would want. No. It couldn’t have been… 

Severus’ blood ran cold. He’d never lost control like this. Never. They weren’t Harry’s dreams or desires. They were his. Severus had projected his own fantasies upon the malleable mind of Harry Potter. His disgusting, impure desires he had been fighting for months now. Since the first time Severus had penetrated Harry’s mind.

He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his knees. What could be done? He would surely be sacked. Harry would have run to Minerva, or even Albus himself. Penance for one of his many crimes unworthy of forgiveness. Though Dumbledore had made it his life’s work to change Severus’ mind on all other counts. In this, however, he never could.

Then there were hands on his cheeks as his chin was raised and a soft mouth pressed against his own. Severus’ eyes flew open, taking in the messy hair, glasses, and the indisputable ghost of a lightning-shaped scar. Harry pulled back, his bright green eyes locked with Severus’ black.

“Teach me.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
